


Je renie l'assasymphonie

by madnessofabrokendoll



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofabrokendoll/pseuds/madnessofabrokendoll
Summary: A decir verdad, no había esperado tantos aplausos. Había esperado rabia, silbidos, abucheos. Pero no era la primera vez que se equivocaba, no cuando sus suposiciones incluían a Mozart.





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba mareado, y no solo por el sonido ensordecedor de los aplausos. No, aquel sonido sonaba distante, en aquellos momentos, irreal, lejano… No eran los aplausos los que amenazaban con hacerle perder el conocimiento.

 

A decir verdad, no había esperado tantos aplausos. Había esperado rabia, silbidos, abucheos. La obra que acababan de presenciar se reía de _ellos_ , los humillaba. Era una obra prohibida, algo que no debería haberse representado, algo de lo que nadie debería haber escrito una ópera.

 

Pero la habían escrito. _Mozart_ la había escrito, había lidiado con la censura como había lidiado con su público, sin importarle en absoluto, riéndose de ella… Y ganando. Ganando porque era, sencillamente, demasiado genial como para no ganar.

 

Salieri podía escuchar al conde bufar por lo bajo, y sabía que si no estuviera en un lugar público, estaría dando saltos de frustración. Aun así, no había que ser un genio para notar que Rosemberg no estaba en absoluto contento con el inesperado éxito de _Las Bodas de Fígaro._

 

Pero… ¿de veras era inesperado? En los ensayos le había parecido sublime. Tras escucharla entera… No encontraba palabras para describirla. Era, sin duda, la mejor ópera de Mozart, y dudaba que pudiera superarse a sí mismo. Toda aquella ópera era Mozart en su estado puro, Mozart convertido en música. Una idea tan lírica como dolorosa.

 

Mozart había acabado con él. Había sabido que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano,  lo había sabido la primera vez que había escuchado _Traurigkeit ward mir zum Lose._ Ahora, en aquellos momentos, sentía que su interior se había desmoronado, y si quedaba algo, eran ruinas, grises y carbonizadas, restos de lo que una vez fue y sobre las que se erigiría el palacio de mármol y oro que era Mozart.

 

Sin saber cómo, Salieri logró levantarse de su butaca, ignorando a Rosemberg. Podía escuchar la voz del hombrecillo llamarlo, pero no quería hablar con nadie, no _podía_ hablar con nadie. Quería estar solo, gritar de rabia, de frustración, de odio. Odio a sí mismo. Una vez más, se descubría incapaz de odiar a Mozart, porque ni siquiera Mozart era tan detestable como él, con su falso talento, con sus triunfos carentes de sentido, con la envidia que le devoraba las entrañas.

 

Los aplausos se oían incluso en los pasillos del teatro, pero podía notar cómo, poco a poco, se hacían menos intensos, claro símbolo de que los asistentes en breves saldrían del lugar. Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerza para acelerar el paso, para huir de aquella multitud que amenazaba con no dejarle pasar, con ofrecerle una conversación que ni quería ni _podía_ dar en aquellos momentos.

 

Como director musical de las óperas del teatro, Salieri conocía aquel edificio a la perfección. Sabía que todo el reparto estaría en los camerinos, cambiando las ropas de escena por atuendos menos… _dramáticos_. De modo que solo podía esconderse en las salas de ensayos,  esperar allí a que todo el mundo se fuera, a quedarse solo para poder volver a casa sin encontrar compañías indeseadas.

 

Y así, avanzando a trompicones, sin esforzarse en disimular más una dignidad que creía perdida, aún mareado, logró llegar a una pequeña sala, una habitación dedicada a ensayos de solistas, por lo que sólo contaba con un piano en su interior. Era la sala más alejada del patio de butacas, una sala donde nadie le encontraría.

 

Se dejó caer sobre el banco del piano, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo. La música de Fígaro aún resonaba en sus oídos, riéndose de él. Un grito de rabia salió de sus entrañas, a la vez que dejaba escapar su ira posando sus manos sobre el piano. Sus dedos se movieron por las teclas, inconscientemente, expresando toda la frustración que sentía.

 

No sabía qué estaba tocando, y sin duda era horrible. No era música, era _ruido_. El ruido de su odio, el ruido de la rabia, de la impotencia, de la humillación. Sin embargo, nadie le escuchaba, nadie era testigo de aquellas notas, afiladas como las esquirlas del recuerdo de lo que una vez fue, hoy reducido a pedazos de cristal rotos, imposibles de recomponer. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que estaba tocando, ni quería saberlo. Su vida entera había estado dedicada a la música, y era la única manera que encontraba de expresarse, aunque aquello… no fuera música. Porque la música le esquivaba, se mofaba de sus torpes intentos de dar con ella. Aquello no era más que una sucesión de notas, una cacofonía… Todo lo que sabía crear, todo con lo que podía expresarse.

 

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que alzó las manos del piano, dando por acabado aquel grito de desesperación. Después apoyó los codos en las rodillas, mientras enterraba la cara en las manos, incapaz de aguantar más aquella necesidad de llorar. No sabía qué había tocado, pero sabía que era terrible.

 

 

En silencio, tratando de pasar inadvertido, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Lo que había pasado en aquella habitación debía ser un secreto. Con sigilo, empezó a andar por los pasillos hasta la salida. Sabía que no podía ocultarse más. No aquella noche.

 

                                                             


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba un rato sentado en una silla, con aire distraído. Ni siquiera la chica que había conocido aquella noche le hacía salir de aquel estado de ánimo. Llevaba esperando _días_ para aquello, y la impaciencia se había transformado en desidia. Wolgfgang Amadé Mozart no era alguien acostumbrado a esperar, no le gustaba. Y aquella no era la excepción.

 

Y entonces le vio. Avanzaba por la sala con elegancia, pero si se prestaba atención, no era difícil darse cuenta de cómo sus movimientos estaban calculados al milímetro, de cómo esquivaba, con una habilidad digna de admiración, cualquier contacto humano.

 

Antonio Salieri podía haber construido una muralla en torno a sí mismo, pero él empezaba a saber ver más allá de ella. Podía imaginar de dónde salían aquellas oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, y no podía evitar sentir que eran obra suya. No se sentía culpable, a decir verdad, era casi un halago.

 

Wolfgang también podía sentir un leve estremecimiento –casi imperceptible– cuando una de las voluminosas faldas que poblaban el salón rozaban al otro compositor. Podía sentir su incomodidad, sus ganas de salir de allí. Podía sentir su miedo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Fue solo un instante, lo suficiente como para sentir aquella asfixia que provocaba en el otro hombre.

 

Wolfgang le dedicó una sonrisa, Salieri apartó la mirada.

 

Se aclaró la garganta, mientras avanzaba hacia el piano que presidía la sala. Por fin, el inepto que estaba tocando había acabado de hacer llorar al piano.

 

 _Justo a tiempo_.

 

Carraspeó una vez más, llamando la atención del auditorio, de _él_. El salón enmudeció, e incluso Antonio Salieri se giró para mirarle, desde las sombras, oculto entre otros espectadores más entusiastas, pero no más deseosos de escucharle.

 

Una nueva sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro, mientras tomaba asiento. No dijo nada, se limitó a poner los dedos sobre el teclado y _tocar_. Sus dedos se movían por las teclas con agilidad, imprimando cada nota de toda la emoción que podía otorgarle. Aquella era, probablemente, una de las piezas más expresivas que había tocado, y quería hacerle honor.

 

Pasión, rabia, dolor… Aquella música era puro _pathos._ Era una música violenta, que gritaba, que luchaba por salir, por _existir._ Y… ¿quién era él para negarle a  la música su deseo?  Siempre se había sentido un instrumento en  las manos de Euterpe pero, lejos de intentar rebelarse a aquello, como solía hacer con sus _señores_ , a la musa se lo permitía, porque ella cuidaba de sus instrumentos con el mismo mimo que un músico. Si la Música misma le había dado el privilegio de crearla, tocarla y recordarla, él no podía sino rendirle homenaje dejándose guiar por ella.

 

Finalmente, la canción acabó. Una última nota, vibrante, que no fue precedida por ninguna otra. Un final brillante para una obra brillante.

 

La sala estalló en aplausos, pero Mozart estaba más interesado en la reacción de Salieri, el cual se encontraba aplaudiendo, más por cortesía que porque realmente lo hubiera apreciado. Mozart frunció el ceño, mientras hacía una de sus exageradas reverencias, ocultando su expresión.

 

― ¡Gracias, gracias! ― Al ponerse en pie de nuevo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

 

Salieri empezó a darse la vuelta para irse, a la par que su acompañante de aquella noche se acercaba a él. Era una joven atractiva, no demasiado inteligente, pero aquello era algo habitual. La gente con cerebro escaseaba tanto como el dinero en sus bolsillos. Causa y efecto.

 

― ¿Cómo se llama? ― Su voz era dulce y suave, como un fruto maduro esperando a ser devorado.  Una lástima que Mozart hubiera decidido que aquella noche no tenía hambre. ― La obra ― aclaró, señalando al piano.

 

―No tengo ni la menor idea ― respondió, con una risa. ― Deberíamos preguntarle a su compositor, ¿no crees?

 

La sorpresa azotó a toda la sala y, por supuesto, a la figura vestida de negro, que se paró en seco, aunque Mozart dudaba que aquello le sorprendiera lo más mínimo. No de la misma forma, al menos. Por su expresión  al acabar la melodía, podría decirse que Antonio Salieri era el único que había visto que algo estaba _mal._ Porque Antonio Salieri era el único capaz de entender su música.

 

― Maestro Salieri ― le llamó, alzando la voz. – ¿Por qué no comparte con nosotros el título de esta pieza?

 

Ah, pero Antonio Salieri también era el único que no era capaz de apreciar su propio trabajo. La expresión de su rostro al girarse, tan efímera como elocuente, era más que suficiente como para que Mozart se diera cuenta de que no estaba equivocado, algo que llevaba sospechando un tiempo, pero cuya certeza cayó sobre él en aquellos instantes como una maza.

 

― No tiene título. ― respondió, con frialdad, antes de darse la vuelta, una vez más, tratando de huir de todas aquellas miradas indiscretas.

 

La multitud no tardó en olvidar aquello y volver a sus cuchicheos habituales. Por fortuna o por desgracia, había cosas más importantes para ellos que la música. Wolfgang lo aprovechó para escabullirse de su acompañante y salir detrás de Salieri, al que encontró a punto de salir a la calle.

 

― Maestro ― le llamó. Podía sentir cómo el hombre se debatía entre ignorarle o darse la vuelta y confrontarle. – Por favor.

 

Salieri se giró. Su rostro parecía tan impasible como siempre, pero él ya no creía en aquella máscara.

 

― No era mi intención. ― se excusó. ― Olvidé una cosa en un camerino y escuché las notas saliendo del piano. ― Avanzó un par de pasos, hasta casi ponerse a su altura. ― Es una melodía magnífica. ― Probablemente creería que se estaba riendo de él. ― Ya ha visto cómo ha reaccionado el público. ― _Casi_ más efusivamente que cuando él tocaba algo propio. ―  Tan solo quería demostrarle que su música es buena, pero supuse que a mí no me creería, así que decidí dejar que el público se lo hiciera ver.

 

 Quizás estaba asumiendo cosas, quizás Salieri sí que apreciaba su música, pero el dolor que emanaba lo que acababa de tocar, su reacción al descubrir que era su propia pieza y otras pequeñas pistas que Mozart había recogido a lo largo de los últimos tiempos, no le hacían pensar que estuviera equivocado.

 

― Sentir que yo… que _mi música_ ha inspirado a alguien a crear algo así, fue mejor que los aplausos.

 

Mozart estaba esperando a que Salieri soltar algún comentario despectivo, a que lo negara todo, a que se diera la vuelta y se fuera… Pero solo encontraba silencio, lo cual le resultaba más incómodo, porque no sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza del italiano.

 

― La he escrito ― añadió, sacando de su bolsa de cuero unas hojas de papel y tendiéndoselas. ― Puede quemarlas si quiere, pero sería un crimen.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, la mano de Salieri se alzó, cogiendo las partituras. Su mirada recorrió los pentagramas con rapidez, antes de alzarse, clavándose en sus ojos.

 

_― Alma._

 

 Aquella palabra se quedó en el aire, esperando a que Mozart la entendiera.

 

― Es el título― explicó. ― Quería saberlo,  ¿no?

 

Asintió. 

 

― Buenas noches ― añadió, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la casa.

 

Mozart sonrió.

 

Aquel título, aquella confesión... Salieri le había dedicado... Le había _confiado_ su alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé escribir a Mozart pero lo importante es la intención (?)
> 
> El título del fic lo explica todo, realmente. Debout les fous es de mis canciones preferidas y siempre he interpretado la última frase de Mozart así (?) 
> 
> Soy muy fan de Salieri y creo que su música es maravillosa, solo tuvo mala suerte en la historia. Le tengo mucha tirria a Amadeus por presentarle como alguien mediocre, pero me gusta mucho en MOR porque el único que piensa que es mediocre es él mismo. Mozart le admira, hay pequeñas pistas a lo largo del musical (como antes de Le Bien Qui Fait Mal cuando le deja las partituras porque "él también es músico" aka, confía en el buen criterio de Salieri porque es consciente de que Salieri lo va a entender, no como Rosemberg).
> 
> Idk, me hacía ilu escribir algo así y soy muy trash y no sé, no soy mucho de escribir cosas fluffys (todo lo fluffy que pueda ser esto), y me gustan mucho más las cosas angst para estos dos (y en general), pero también creo que Salieri merece más amor.
> 
> Y eso, espero que os haya gustado :D Y que el plot twist no haya sido muy obvio idk nunca había escrito algo de este estilo.
> 
> P.D. En realidad Salieri es un mentiroso y todos sabemos que la canción se llama L'Assasymphonie (?)


End file.
